


Behind A Locked Door

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A brief fic set between the end of 'In The Blink Of An Eye' and the beginning of 'Limbo' - Barbara's POV





	Behind A Locked Door

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

They say you never know what you have until it's gone. Despite all the losses I have been through, losing what I shared with Tommy has hit me the hardest.

Over the years we have spent so much time together that we have become co-dependent, needing each other to function. We have become of one mind; finishing each other’s sentences, sometimes not even needing words. We are each other’s support network. We give each other purpose. A reason to get up in the morning.

But then Helen died, and everything changed.

Alone and confused, I can still sense him; his pain, his anguish, but I can’t reach him. Our bond remains, but behind a locked door. I claw at it until my fingertips bleed, trying to get to him, desperate to soothe his tortured soul, but it’s pointless, the door will not yield.

I won’t stop trying though, because he has never given up on me.


End file.
